Monochrome Monologue
by SkyxFall
Summary: One word drabbles that explore through Add's life and relationships with the Elgang. Small snippets of Add's experince as he tackles through different aspect of life. Life is not just plain bitter but with a touch of sweet, sour and spicy and with the Elgang, Add learns many things ranging from annoyance to friendships and to maybe even love.
1. 1 - 10

_Hello! Welcome to my small fic. This was suppose to be a very angsty Add story but some how it became a one word drabble. The story will be centered around Add and with cameos from the Elgang! Hope you all like it, and Reviews will be loved! _

_**Warning:** Will contain swearing, violence, straight/homosexual shippings. There are **NO** specific pairings in this story. _

* * *

_**Monochrome Monologue**_

"_The past may dictate who we are, but we get to determine what we become.__"_

* * *

**1) Escape**

He wondered what would happen if he didn't escape from that hell hole. Would he still be alive? The simple answer would have been no, but Add couldn't help himself but keep on pondering about it. He kept on wondering during his insomnia, during his breaks, during missions, during showers and almost every single breathing moments. Why? Because it was his motivation to live, his anchor to his insanity.

**2) Monochrome**

The world is either white or black. There was no inbetweens, that is what his younger self believed. But as Add grew up and learn the truth about reality and the world he is in, he realize that the world is more than simple white and black. There is no good people and there is no bad people. Because he isn't white nor black. He is grey. He is a bad person but yet with a good intent at heart.

**3) Blood**

Add hated the colour red with a burning passion, maybe because it reminded him of that moronic Elsword. But because it reminded him of his parents. White stained with pools of crimson red. It made him felt angry, angry at why he couldn't do something to prevent it. But now the crimson blood red made him happy, excited, because it is evidence of his power. The blood of his enemies is the prize after his hard work of getting this power. It tells him that now is he no longer who he is back in the past, he is a new person. Stronger and better than before.

**4) Secret**

Everyone has a secret that they can't tell. And Add is no exception to it. He has a dark secret himself that no one should know, and he makes sure that no one knows about it. Until they reached the Underground Chapel. Now his secret of being afraid of ghosts are out for everyone to be laughed at and mock. But surprisingly no one did mock him for it. He was glad but he wondered why, was it because of pity or understanding?

**5) Magic**

It is one of the greatest mysterious in the whole world. How is Lunatic a magic class and yet Mastermind a physical class? The Elgang wondered and wondered and even had made some outrageous theories about it. But both Lunatic and Mastermind turns a blind eye to the bunch of morons (especially the red one). Why? Because it amuses them. They'll never tell them their secrets, sometimes you should just never judge a book by it's cover.

**6) Clean**

Add can not believe that such an obnoxious, annoying, moronic, simple minded person could ever exist on the world. He does not understand what part of _"don't touch me you filthy mongrel"_ does Elsword _not_ understand. Now his usually perfectly white and clean lab coat is filthy with that moronic dumbass' germs - Add briefly wonders if the other's stupidity is contagious - and dirt. With a defeated and annoyed sigh, Add took his lab coat off and stared at his coat sadly. Hopefully it doesn't stain, because as clean freak (though he refuse to admit it), Add would murder that moron and wash his coat in his goddamn blood.

**7) Lost**

He's lost, and he won't admit that he's lost. Looking around Add could not find his supposed team mates. Oh well, its not like he needs them anyways. He works faster and better by himself anyways, but what he did not expect is to see a ghost standing one meter from him. Well fuck. This is the rare time where Add wish those annoying teammates of his to be here, although he is now nineteen, he is still afraid of ghost like a five year old. Some things will never change.

**8) Cry**

The first and last time Add had cry was when his parent died. After that incident he had never shed a single tear, or was it that he couldn't? His heart had became too broken and cold to even feel any emotions, his had cried all his tears out and now nothing is left. Besides, crying is for weaklings, and Add is no longer the weakling that he is when he was little. He had grown up and had became much more powerful than before. But he did cry, he cried when the Elgang celebrated his birthday with him. He didn't even know how they knew about his birthday because he didn't even remember it himself. That was the first time Add had cried tears that had nothing but joy in them.

**9) Puppy Love**

Love is such a tedious thing, he never did understand the concept of the thing called _love._ But yet it amuses him, he could see it, those puppy eyes from the red headed moron. And it was no surprise to him that those love filled eyes are directed at the purple hair mage. But it was a bit sad because Elsword had become blind to a certain somebody. Add notice those lingering and longing stares from Eve and of course she loved the red hair moron, but as usual, he only has eyes for the purple hair mage. It's quite amusing to watch, this triangle love. But Add doesn't care about this silly puppy love, he has better things to do.

**10) Sleep**

First it was Rena, then it was Chung. Was it that noticeable? Sleep is for the weak and Add has better things to do than sleep. He has research, planning, sample collecting and other fancy things to do. Sleep is time consuming and useless. Then again it is not like he can sleep in the first place anyways, nightmares always and forever will haunt him. What is the point of sleeping when it rejects you every single time? So what if he got a few minutes of rest before jostle out of the peaceful slumber due to his nightmares? He finds it annoying how concern they are about him, he is a hundred percent sure that actually no one cares but does it on an act of pity. Add doesn't need sleep and damn he does not need anyone's pity.


	2. 11 - 20

_Hello! Here I am with the second chapter of MM! Sorry for the long wait but here it is!_

_ In celebration of Add's arrival in NA Elsword, this chapter's drabbles would center around Add's relationship with his teammates. __Also, massive thank yous and loves to those who reviewed! Those reviews were lovely and amazing, once again, thank you! _

Nevertheless, please enjoy and Reviews would be loved!

_**Warning:** Will contain (a lot of) swearing, violence, slight (or major) ooc, straight/homosexual shippings. There are **NO** specific pairings in this story._

* * *

**_Monochrome Monologue_**

"_One ought to hold on to one's heart; for if one lets it go, one soon loses control of the head too." _

― _Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

**11) High Road**

Add knew that as a mature and rational person, he should take the high road. But something within him just urges him to just slap the other's face. And so he did.

"Hey! Why did you slap me?" Elsword cries as he held his face softly while glaring at Add. The other only gave a dirty glare as his dynamos floated in an aggressive manner, mirroring their own's aggressive stance.

"You _BROKED_ THE ALTERA CORE?" Add screamed in anger as he still couldn't wrap his head at the idea of his hard work being a waste because some red hair monkey _MORON _broke the Altera Core. After that incident, Add still never got over about it and would still dwell on it (" Seriously when are you going to let it go?" "When you find me another Altera core.").

**12) Notice**

He didn't realise it at first, but later on he slowly noticed it. Add stares intently at the brown stray hairs (are those ears?) that perched on either side of his head. It reminded Add of a mouse and even after now, Add kind of believe that Chung is a mouse. Of course that means Chung is Add's personal lab mouse…. in a way.

Add is always interested in the other's cannon and of course the other's ability to use the heavy cannon like it weighed paper. Add had tried to use it himself and it was hard, just lifting it was a pain. But it gave him great inspirations for weapons with his dynamos.

This sparked a weird relationship between the Prince and the ex-slave, soon Add became Chung's to-go man whenever his Cannon broke down and Chung being Add's lab mouse whenever he invents a new thing. Though it may involve a certain Red hair male as a target. ("Are you still not over about what happened about the Altera Core?" "Quite talking and start testing out those homing missile Lab Mouse. Let see how long can those guided missiles follow a running target.")

**13) Passion**

It was her passion that surprised Add, but it was her obnoxiousness that made her annoying. Even though he doesn't understand _that_ kind of a magic (and kind of hate it as well), her passion and thirst for more made Add respect her in some degree. Maybe both Aisha and him had one similar trait, the hunger for knowledge. Though for Add it was about the Nasods and Eve's system codes; for Aisha it was magic.

It was times like this that they actually bond and some what talk to each other, most of time Aisha would just yell at Elsword about how much of a retard he is (and Add somewhat agrees to it as well). First it was their shared annoyance at Elsword, then it moved to small talks (rants) about the said moron. From then on their relationship contained a small degree of respect for each other and a mutually agreed dislike at the red hair moron knight.

**14) Grace**

She was dancing as the colours of the wind accompanied her. Add watched with amazement, the elf lept around gracefully as her feet barely looked like it was touching the ground. The sweet aroma of the flowers wafted softly around the air, the bright soft colour petals of flowers enveloped around the dancing elf.

Add is always amazed at the gracefulness of the elf, it sparked an interest to want to know more about the race. She was a pleasant person, though it was awkward being near the elf. Even so they had a nice bond going on, even though it was slightly awkward from Add's part.

She was nice to him, always caring about his health and such. But Add knew that it was out of duty and pity, he could see the obvious pity and sadness whenever she glances at him. And it frustrates the male greatly, he didn't want any pity from the female elf, infact he didn't want any pity from anyone.

**15) Obsession**

It was a weird reality for Add, something that really never clicked in place until he started to really think about it. His parents died because of their Nasod research and yet here he is using the powers of the nasods to make him stronger. But instead of feeling anger and hatred at the said technologies, he felt fascination towards the technologies.

It was sick and absolutely twisted, but it all made sense in his head. This "obsession" he has for Eve, it wasn't just because he wanted just her codes; somewhere deep insides he wanted something more. He wanted vengeance, he wanted her to suffer, he wanted the one thing that had cause his sufferings to suffer as well. And to his luck, Eve could feel and generate emotions.

He want to test how far the said nasod could feel. He had always wondered if the other could feel pain, suffering and mostly importantly; cry. Add wants, wants, wants to know. He doesn't care for the code, the code is something to feed his curious mind (and maybe more). But what he craved is the pained look, the eyes of suffering, he wanted someone to feel his pain. That is his obsession. And he will start off with ripping her code away from her, like how his humanity was ripped away from him.

**16) Scarred**

When Add was little, his father told him that scars are evidences that someone survived life. At that time, he didn't understand what his father's words meant. But now he does, he has earned his own scars to prove his battles with life. But when Add looked over at Raven, he always wonder what did the male go through. His face and body was littered in nothing but scars, but that was not the important part. Not only his body was scarred, so was his heart.

Along with Rena, Raven was someone that Add doesn't dislike. Though he might have a slight fascination in his nasod arm and how it works, there is something elses that the other is much more interested in. Somehow, Add felt connected to the older male. Is it because they had gone through almost the same experiences? Raven witness the massacre of the people that he held dear to; Add witness the brutal slaughter of his parents; Raven had his humanity ripped away by the lost of his beloved fiancee and the betrayal of his land; and Add had his humanity ripped away from his experience in the slave trade and the isolation in the ancient library.

Both of them had a scarred body and soul from their own dark battles. And maybe that explains why Add hold somewhat a degree of the older dark hair male. Still, that does not change the interest Add holds about the other's nasod arm.

**17) Power**

They both desire power, one desire the power to save her brother and the other desire the power for destruction. Even so, Add still find Ara burdensome, even though she had proved herself to be worthy in certain situations. Her clumsiness somewhat annoys Add to no end. She is graceful during battle but yet somehow she could trip over air when they are traveling. She is nothing but a person of mystery, then again her guardian stone (the Eun) is kind of mysterious as well; and unnerving.

The supernatural aspect of the girl peaks Add's interests, but at the same time it makes him feel unnerving. They did say to not to judge a book by it's cover, but Add still couldn't possibly accept the idea that a clumsy girl like Ara could posses such an unnatural power. Though her power to trip over nothing still intrigues Add - like seriously, Add is still stumped over how did she even trip when there is clearly nothing in front of her? He suspect that there is something much more unnatural about the girl (which would somewhat explain her overly amazing ability to trip on nothing and her clumsiness), and in some ways he want to find out, and in some ways he doesn't.

He has a deep feeling that he might not want to know what goes on half the time around the girl. Add certainly doesn't want to get infected with her stupidity and her clumsiness. One moron is already a pain, Add doesn't need a second one on his plate.

**18) Sword**

Somehow, somewhere, Add must of offended a higher being. Not like he believe such a thing to begin with. But apparently the cruel fates thinks that one red head is not enough, so why not have two red hair? Elesis Sieghart, the Red Hair Knight. Add doesn't really mind the red hair swordsman but she can be quite hard to deal with. She has the same fiery temper as her moronic little brother, but she holds something that difference her from that idiot.

Elesis had the charisma of a leader, she has a much more unhesitating attitude and sharp insights that puts Add on guard.She is someone that Add doesn't want to fight, if possible. And her ability to wield her sword so gracefully also earns a bit of Add's respect, it must of taken years of practice and dedication. Even though her brother is nothing but an idiot, Elesis does prove herself different. She has a sharp insight, something that Add believe no normal human could ever have (then again it is hard to say who is human and who is not).

Even though Elesis has great leadership skills (along with Raven), the red hair knight never made any attempts to be the leader of the El-gang. It could be said that she is kinda not even part of the gang (thought it is not like Add is part of it as well). Nevertheless, the most important things is to make sure that he isn't the target of her red sword; hopefully it is never.

**19) Nicknames**

"YOU RED HEADED, IGNORANT, OBNOXIOUS, ANNOYING, IDIOTIC, SIMPLE MINDED, DIRTY MONGREL, MUSCLE HEAD, ROOTS OF ALL EVIL, SHIT EXCUSES OF HUMANITY _MORON_!" Add's furious screams echos around the huge manor. The white hair male had a deathly look on his face as Elsword ran for his life. It was an "accident" really, he didn't know that the book belonged to Add and the fact that it actually had a very important value to the boy.

"COME BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF FUCKING RED HEADED SHIT. LET ME FUCKING CUT YOU UP INTO TINY LITTLE FUCKING BLOODY PIECES AND FRY YOU INTO FUCKING ASHES!" The screaming continued as Elsword noticed that the list of nicknames that Add gives him had grown by a lot.

"It was an accident I swear!" The Rune Slayer yells back as he dashes for his safety, he certainly doesn't want to deal with the wreath of the Lunatic Psyker.

"YOU SON OF VA BITCH!" The Psyker yelled once more as he glided behind the rune slayer, his body was enveloped by an bright violet aurora as his fist was pulsing with energy. It was truly an accident, Elsword didn't really mean to set his parent's research journals on fire. It seems like the two of them would never ever get along. ("Oh it seems like Add had given Elsword more nicknames." "What did that moron do this time?..." "I don't think I would even want to know about it…")

**20) _Add_iction**

Surprise would be the word to describe how the El-gang felt when they found out about Add's little addiction. Who would have thought that the white hair genius would have an addiction to...sweets (chocolates in particular)? Elsword had used this knowledge to try to gain some nice points from the white hair male (with the help of Chung).

The plan was going so well...until Elsword made a pun on the other's name. Then everything went downhill from there, Chung doesn't know to either laugh at the other's stupidity or pity the poor lad. Though those white chocolate did taste really good, but it still doesn't erase that fact that the little piece of red head shit is still a piece of shit excuse of humanity.

* * *

_I hope my little pun in the end made someone laugh, or smile._


End file.
